What a Kanker Sore
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Warning: Involves OCXOfficial Character. Nazz's older cousin Kay comes to stay in their little Suburban paradise for a few months, will she be able to endure the craziness there, or flee? What about her favorite little Sock-head? And about the Kankers?
1. Ahhh Drama

_**New story, new idea, get used to it ;p Now it's an Ed, Edd, and Eddy sorta story... It's the first time writing anything for them so please excuse the OCC-ness of the character's... Personally I don't really like Nazz, but she's a really popular character and I could care less about the Kanker Sisters. Not to offend anyone really, I'm only doing this story for fun and if you are a fan of the Kanker Sisters I apologize since I don't really like them and I might include them in the story.**_

**_Be warned I am using an OC in the story, her name is Kay, she's Nazz's cousin and is only a year older than her. And just so you know, no I'm not ripping off Nazz's design and style, Kay isn't just a character that I made up all-of-a-sudden, Well, the name of her is, but the character design of her isn't something new._**

**_Also be warned, if you ARE a big fan of Edd (Double D) and not a fan of the OC X Official Character I would suggest not reading this... Because this is an amateur story with an OCXOfficial Character coupling, also... I'm a sucker for Double D, he's really cute, socially awkward around girls, he gets flustered so easily and is just cute to me c:_**

**_Ages:_**

**_All in High School (except for Sarah and Jimmy, of course) Kay is transfered for a couple months. She's a Junior with Double D (He's so smart, why the hell not?) while everyone else are still Sophomores._**

**_Maybe a multi-chapter story, maybe not, but for now it's a one shot._**

* * *

><p>"Hey guy's, I have some <em>awesome<em> news!" The fifteen year old Nazz announced as she bounced into the cafeteria, spotting her ever-so-awesome boyfriend, Kevin. Along with his surprisingly best friend, Rolf. Even the "Ed's" have gotten closer to the group of friends ever since their trip to Eddy's older brother a couple month's back.

"What is it, bouncing blonde girl?" Rolf asked as he bit into the strange sandwich of his that consisted of beet's and something else. From Nazz's grinning features and the joy bubbling up inside of her, she exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

"My cousin is coming to stay for a couple months!" She finally said, her smile getting wider. Kevin coughed and chocked on his sandwich.

"Y-Your cousin, cousin _Kay_?" Kevin specified. This caught the attention of two out of the three Ed's. Eddy, and Edd (commonly known as sock-head or Double D)

"Kay? Who is this _Kay_?" Rolf asked, looking very confused as he looked to Kevin's almost "love-struck" look and from Nazz's over-joyous radiating smile.

"Who is _Kay_?" Kevin whispered once out of his trance, he slung his arm around his friend's shoulder and started to whisper in his ear. During this quiet conversation Rolf's eye's widened and his mouth turned into a small "o" shape.

"Really now?" Rolf said, scratching the light scruff on the edge of his chin slightly. "How interesting..."

"Yeah" Kevin agreed, nodding his head. "Hey, Nazz. When will she be here?"

"Any time now! She was getting settled and said she would catch up later when I left this morning" Nazz explained, sitting down and snatching one of Kevin's chips.

Double D gulped slightly while chewing on his sandwich. Kay was coming _back_. What would Marie think? Double D shuddered slightly, he didn't want to think about that... Or her... Either of them really.

The cafeteria's door burst open, everyone's attention was now focused on the new girl who strolled in the cafeteria. She was dressed strangely. She had shoulder length Auburn hair with bangs that swooped over her right eye, ocean blue eye's, a single neon green streak on the front of her bangs. She had black dye under her hair, like the under part? She also had black legging's, a black skirt that ended above the knee's, and electric green boots. Bulky head phone's hung from around her neck and they were a surprising yellow color. Her shirt that she wore fell off her left shoulder slightly to reveal black, thick straps underneath. Her shirt was also a hot pink with red lips on the front.

"Hey, hey, 'Cuz!" Kay declared as she strutted towards them. Her hips swaying as she walked and her chest having that bounce to it.

Kevin's jaw dropped, true he hasn't seen her in years, true she was different, but _DAMN..._

"Kay! You finally made it!" Nazz exclaimed, standing up to great her older cousin. Kay smiled and held out her arms. Nazz held out hers and the two of them did a certain handshake that was hard to follow.

"Kay, you remember Kevin right? Eddy, Ed, and Double D?" Nazz said, pointing down to her friend's after they were done. Kay blinked but nodded in turn.

"Yeah, I remember them. This one is Rolf, right?" Kay said, coming up behind the blue haired boy. Looking down at him while he looked up at her wide eyed, his head tilted back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He grinned, standing up and taking her small, petite hand, while shaking it. Kay was surprised by how tall he actually was.

"You are Kay? Yes? I have heard much!" Rolf said, his boyish charms making him cute. Kay gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Same here, Rolf." She nodded and looked down the row of familiar faces, her eyes landing on the three Ed's. Eddy's eye's were wide and roaming over her body hungrily. Ed was just staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. Double D was, well, trying his best to act invisible by chewing on his Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich quietly with his shoulders hunched.

Kay grinned evilly while walking up behind the trembling Edd. Her pale arms snaked their way around his neck, down his chest and her hands clasped together above the end of his tie. Edd's eye's widened and he gulped the rest of his sandwich down, he blushed brightly when he felt Kay push her chest into his back and rest her cheek on his sock-like hat.

"Ohh! Double D! How I've missed you so!" She cooed out, her lightly shaded green eyelids slid closed as she tightened her arms around him.

"I-I-I've m-missed you t-too, Kay" Edd stuttered slightly, blushing even brighter and pulling at the tie that he wore, it suddenly seemed to tight. Little beads of sweat found their way down from his temples and dropped off at his chin. "O-Oh my... D-Did it suddenly get much hotter in here?"

Eddy held his sides from laughing so hard, the rest of the table was in little chuckles and giggles, except for Kevin. Kevin's face reddened from anger. That should've been _him_ she was cuddling and cooing to like that, not sock head. Rolf just looked on in confusion and Nazz was snacking happily on the chips she stole from Kevin without him noticing.

"Hey! Get away from _my_ boyfriend!" A voice shrilled from across the cafeteria.

Ahhh... Drama.


	2. This Certainly Would Not Do

_**New story, new idea, get used to it ;p Now it's an Ed, Edd, and Eddy sorta story... It's the first time writing anything for them so please excuse the OCC-ness of the character's... Personally I don't really like Nazz, but she's a really popular character and I could care less about the Kanker Sisters. Not to offend anyone really, I'm only doing this story for fun and if you are a fan of the Kanker Sisters I apologize since I don't really like them and I might include them in the story. **_

**_Be warned I am using an OC in the story, her name is Kay, she's Nazz's cousin and is only a year older than her. And just so you know, no I'm not ripping off Nazz's design and style, Kay isn't just a character that I made up all-of-a-sudden, Well, the name of her is, but the character design of her isn't something new. _**

**_Also be warned, if you ARE a big fan of Edd (Double D) and not a fan of the OC X Official Character I would suggest not reading this... Because this is an amateur story with an OCXOfficial Character coupling, also... I'm a sucker for Double D, he's really cute, socially awkward around girls, he gets flustered so easily and is just cute to me c: _**

**_Ages:_**

**_All in High School (except for Sarah and Jimmy, of course) Kay is transfered for a couple months. She's a Junior with Double D (He's so smart, why the hell not?) while everyone else are still Sophomores._**

**_Maybe a multi-chapter story, maybe five or six chapters, but I do NOT NOT NOT own the Ed, Edd n' Eddy cartoon. _**

* * *

><p>Marie, Edd's "official" girlfriend came fuming to the table, Jonny was no where to be found since he has been hiding from the football team all day. Marie Kankers blue hair was just a hair longer, no really, there was one hair about and inch longer then the rest, plus it was out of place. Her features were fuming and anger and rage seeped through her very being. Kay hid her tiny smirk behind a fake scowl. <em>This is going to be fun.<em>

Kay removed her arms from around Edd's neck and placed one of her elbow's on his sock-like-hat, folding her hands together as she looked down at the middle Kanker, who was _still_ a Freshmen.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kay sneered down at the Kanker; her once sweet, bubbly, and sorta sexy demeanor falling apart, being replaced by the "emergency bitch" that almost all female's have. "I don't remember ever hearing about a _girlfriend_" Kay hissed out the word distastefully. "Besides, _Freshmen_, I don't remember you being around last time I was here." Kay concluded, crossing her arms. Marie's face was red with anger as she glared up at the surprisingly tall girl, who was about 5'7, 5'8 maybe.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend" Marie grounded out, her crudely painted nails clenching into fist. Kay chuckled slightly, giving into the small smirk forming on her lips. "We've been dating for awhile."

"Can you confirm this, Edd?" Kay asked smoothly, looking down at the smartest Edd.

"Uh-well-uh-y-yes? N-no?" Edd gulped, blushing brighter as he felt lost and confused. Kay grinned a tad evilly as she stared down at the Kanker. A slight glint coming to her eyes as the pupil grew a size bigger then shrunk back into place once again.

"It's okay, Edd. You don't have to strain yourself." Kay said patting his head lightly. Edd gave a small sigh of relief. Marie's brow's furred together and her lips pursed in displeasure of this response.

After a few more minutes of tense atmosphere. Marie glaring up at the older girl, Kay just having satisfaction from getting a rise out of the girl, the bell rang.

"So sad, and I thought we were becoming friends." Kay gave a slight pout and walked in front of the girl, giving a scowl down at her. "Go back home, Kanker." Kay said coldly and walked out of the cafiteria, her bubbly mood gone down-hill and sour.

A certain coldness seeped into her eyes now, the once ocean blue turned a dull grey, her lips were drawn together in a fine line to show her distaste. Her once feminine walk was almost gone as she slinked down the rushing hallway to her locker. Her observation of the Kanker Sister's was almost spot on, she knew that much already.

But the sudden rush to saying "no" and the _**not** _sureness coming from Edd about him dating the Kanker Sister... It was troublesome, and wouldn't do.

This certainly would _not do_.


	3. You've GOT to be KIDDING ME!

Kay clicked her tongue in distaste as she gazed at the very poor paint job of Kevin's house, _this_ _is were he lives? _Kay thought dryly, if she was going to be leaving in a couple month's, she wanted to leave with problem's _fixed_. A little _Kanker Sister_ problem was at the back of her mind now as she gazed around with a judgmental eye at the little problem's in Kevin's yard. Bicycle parts and beer can's standing out the most.

Nazz giggled and grabbed her cousin's arm once again and dragged her up to the house where lights were raging and music was muffled by the thick walls of the house. A party. A drunken, teenage, drug-filled, sloppy sex, poor lust-filled make out session, out of control hormones, party. Kay groaned as Nazz pulled her up to the raging hot spot of the entire. Fucking. High School.

"I don't wanna be here!" Kay grounded out once again, trying to tug her arm out of her cousins Iron-like-grip. Nazz giggled again and shook her head, her short, cropped hair bouncing as she walked, her short shorts barely coming to mid-thigh, and that damn black t-shirt with a white tank top over it were annoying the hell out of Kay. "You need to update your style!"

Nazz stopped walking and turned to her older cousin, looking up the few inches to meet her eyes. "What's your problem, dude?" Nazz demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "You need to chill the hell out and have some fun every now and then! Ever since you've been here you've been in your room all day, doing what god doesn't even know because your JUST that secretive!"

Kay crossed her arms under her chest and took a demanding stance, a scowl was twisted into her finely pink and plump lips, her already rosy cheeks took on another shade of red as her jaw clenched.

"What I do in my room is between me, my books, and I." Kay stated simply, her Auburn hair tied into a small pony tail, her neon green stripe in her bangs was missing. So was the black under her hair. "I don't want to go to some stupid stereotypical high school party. I don't want to be _infected_ with the thought's of drugs and Alcohol. So excuse me if suddenly I'm being such a Prude Bitch, but last time I checked, I was born first."

"But it'll be fun-"

"End of story!" Kay said harshly, "You can go in there and hang out with your boyfriend, that's fine by me, but I'm busy and I don't have time for that kind of social life." Kay sighed and spun on her red converse clad heel. The bright pink tights she was wearing could be seen walking down the sidewalk back to Nazz's house, her little green skirt that Nazz made her wear kept rising to were it rested at the curve of her butt and thigh's. Kay's dark red shirt with gold writing on it said "Can't be Boss like Me" was Nazz's "instanta' fave".

Nazz huffed and went inside the party anyways, slamming the door shut behind her so the music was muffled once again by the walls and doors. Kay sighed once again and brushed her bangs out of her eye's, tucking them behind her ear as she walked the lonely sidewalk at twilight. Street lamps were starting to turn on as the sun started to disappear over the horizon and stars twinkled and shinned above in the darkening sky.

Kay stopped walking for what she swore was a moment. Just watching the sun set in front of her, and the stars appear over head. She didn't notice was the fact that really she was standing there for a good thirty minutes, also in front of someone's house. And that someone had seemed to see her as she looked at her surroundings.

"Well... Shitouyki Mushrooms!" Kay swore loudly as she didn't know her way back home from here. Plus she didn't bring a flash light with her, thinking Nazz would've brought something to help the two back home after the party. Kay snorted slightly as she held back laughter. As if.

Cursing silently to herself, Kay went to the nearest house and knocked on the door. She knew Nazz's address just fine, just not where to go. "God I feel like a lost tourisit" Kay grumbled lightly, waiting for someone to answer the door she just knocked on. A few moment's later a surprising face opened the door. The two stared wide-eyed at each other in till the person who opened the door got a nasty smirk on their face, leaning against the door frame, crossing their arms, they began to speak in a silky voice:

"Well Hello there~ What may I do for you?"

_You've GOT to be KIDDING ME!_


	4. This is Going to be a Good Weekend

"What's shakin', Toot's?" Eddy said, giving her the suggestive eyebrow's as he followed her curves, his eye's lingering on her chest for only a moment to long before flicking back up to her eyes. Kay scoffed in distaste and crossed her arms.

"Pervert. I need to find my way home, think you or someone else can help me?" Kay said through clenched teeth. She really hoped someone else would offer to show her the way home and not this leering pervert.

"Hmm... I might... Yo' Sock-head!" Eddy called back into his house. Soon, to Kay's delight, Edd showed up at the door with Ed following behind.

"K-Kay! What a-a pleasant surprise!" Edd said, blushing slightly as he pulled his hat down over some stray hair that made it's way out.

"Hi, Double D. Think you can help me find my way home?" Kay said, giving a small wave before resting her hands on opposite hips, her finger's playing with the fabric of her shirt.

"Oh, umm, yes... I guess so." Edd said, his blush getting brighter. Eddy and Ed were trying their best to hold in their sniggers so they left the two _"love birds"_ alone. Edd grumbled lightly for the idiotic stunt his supposed best friends had pulled as he closed the door and offered Kay his arm, but to his surprise she refused.

"No, it's okay... I'm kinda glad you're walking me home though and not Eddy or Ed, I wanted to talk with you." Kay said as she looked down the path way leading to the sidewalk. Edd blushed slightly and nodded anyways, insisting that she follow him with a gesture of his head.

"Alright, what is it that you would like to talk about?" Edd asked, stuffing his hands in his shorts pockets, seemingly more calm and less jumpy as they walked next to each other, his blush slowly fading away.

"About you and Marie." Kay stated calmly, putting her hands behind her head to mess with her pony tail, she hated her hair up anyways. Edd stopped walking while Kay continued, his eyes were wide as he watched her hands work to undo the pony tail she had in her hair. Turning around, Kay finally got her pony tail down and flipped her hair slightly so it wouldn't look funny and curl in the middle.

"W-what?" Edd stuttered, blushing slightly as he, though he hated to admit it, watched her Auburn colored hair flow gently in the night breeze that came tumbling in. It was a warm breeze and carried the faint scent of peaches. Edd gulped past the lump in his throat as he walked the few feet to catch back up with Kay.

"I want to talk to you about you and Marie Kanker. What's your relationship like with her?" Kay asked, running her hands through her hair in search of bobby pins that Nazz decided to stick in her hair to keep it in place. Giving out an annoyed huff of breath, Kay bent over so her hair went over her head and raked her hands through it. Finding one she stuck it in between her lips and kept searching. There was at least five she knew of.

"O-oh-" Edd gulped again, blushing brighter and started to play with the ends of his shirt to keep himself from watching. The female species are wonderful, interesting, and deadly creatures. "-I-I guess we're okay friend's." He stuttered slightly, his blush getting brighter.

Kay smirked evilly from behind the wall of her hair. She just loved to fluster Edd, she knew she was one of the only who could get him so flustered. She was a natural flirt, what can you do?

"Just, _okay_?" Kay asked, flipping her hair back and standing up, her hair was... Poofy... Very, very poofy, taking the bobby pins from her mouth she dropped them to the ground. "You're not _great_ friends? _Best _friends? _Bad_ friends?" Kay asked, her wild hair slowly falling back into place but in the end had a nice touch of volume to it.

Edd blushed deeper as he ringed his shirt around his thumb.

"N-No! Not Great, not best, not bad!" Edd said quickly. "We're only friends!"

Kay gave a slight nod and looked back down the sidewalk, she still needed to get home, and she knew someone was listening to them. They needed to keep moving.

"Which way now?" Kay asked as she continued walking in till she found a split in the road. Edd blinked then gestured to the right.

"What were you doing over here anyways?" Edd asked, Kay shrugged lightly.

"Party at Kevin's house, Nazz dragged me along." She explained as she looked towards the ground.

"What happened to your hair? Yesterday it was like it normally is, with the green stripe and black under your hair." Edd motioned to his own hair about what she was missing. Kay gave a slight giggle as she kept walking.

"They're fake. My mom wont let me change my hair... Though I changed the original color when I came back down here to live with Nazz and my Aunt for a couple months..." Kay explained, her voice getting softer as she folded her arms behind her back, suddenly feeling so small and out of place.

"What was your original hair color?" Edd asked, surprised to find this out... Though now that he thought about it, she had a different hair color last time she visited, four years ago.

"I'm a natural Blonde..." She sighed lightly. "Though I got made fun of it a lot and teased at school... So that's why my mom sent me here to Peach Creek. To see if the teasing will stop." Kay confessed quietly. "Though my hair color should be brown by now, but it's not... It was still a strawberry, dirty dishwater blonde that I've always had... But by the time I leave my hair should be back to it's original state and I'll be back to my home and back to the teasing, and I feel like I just don't belong here or anywhere for that matter."

Edd just listened. She was a natural Blonde? She seemed really smart and the stereotypes were apparently getting to far out of control. Seeing her Aunts house up ahead, Edd made the bold move of grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

This shocked Kay to an extent but she smiled to him nonetheless, returning the light squeeze just the same.

"Thank you for walking me home, and showing me the way home." Kay added as she stood in front of her Aunt's house. Edd only nodded once and smiled himself.

"It was nothi-" Kay cut him off by a kiss on his cheek.

"And please don't spread it around" Kay said softly by his ear, making a shiver run up his spine.

"Don't worry. I wont." He smiled at her even though he blushing. Kay smiled herself and walked up to her Aunts house, where light's awaited her.

It's going to be a good weekend.


End file.
